This invention relates to an improved vertically disposed furniture channel, for use in combination with vertical metal studs and horizontal metal channels, having means on the furniture channel for mounting the furniture channel on the horizontal channels with the furniture channel face in the same wall plane as the vertical stud face or with the furniture channel face in the same wall plane as another furniture channel face of a furniture channel mounted over the face of a vertical stud.
An elongate sheet metal furniture channel, having a hat-shaped cross section, has been employed heretofore in a wall framing system consisting of vertical metal studs, mounted to extend from a floor to a ceiling, and horizontal reinforcing metal channels extending through holes in the webs of the vertical studs. The hat shaped furniture channels were mounted vertically with the two opositely directed flanges affixed against the horizontal reinforcing channel.
On some occasions, where heavier furniture is to be supported on the wall, for example, the furniture channels will also be mounted over the faces of the vertical studs. When this was done, the outer faces of the furniture channels mounted over the studs were not in the same plane as the outer faces of the furniture channels mounted against the horizontal channels, resulting in a wall built thereover being not completely flat.